A Song for You, so You Can Dance
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: AU! 'Green Tea' and 'Wasabi' met on an online tennis forum and became friends ever since. Now, Rock Star!Tezuka meets Street Dancer!Fuji and as they are paired up by Atobe to shoot a very compromising commercial, secrets gradually unfold. ZukaFuji.
1. Mighty Wing

Hey guys! I'm kinda back! Managed to get the pile of homework and projects and everything done so for the short Christmas break, expect a lot of stories from me!:D TezuFuji FTW! This is my newest AU, which I'm almost done writing so it won't be a pending story like Magical Buchou and Star-Gazing Gone Wrong! Hope you guys will enjoy and I'm sorry for being so inactive for so long!

* * *

**Title:** A Song for You, So You Can Dance**  
Rating: **PG-13.  
**Pairing: **Perfect pair, Golden pair in later chapters.**  
Summary: **AU! 'Green Tea' and 'Wasabi' met on an online tennis forum, and became friends ever since. Now, Rock Star!Tezuka meets Street Dancer!Fuji in a bar and secrets gradually unfold.

**Disclaimer: **Part of the plot is given to me by lovefujitez, over at Lj. This was supposed to be a belated birthday present to her, but I just never managed to post it... I already have two pending stories and I didn't want to have a third one so I finished writing it completely before posting it. Hope you folks enjoy it!

On another note, next installment Magical Buchou shall be completed soon. :)

* * *

**~ A Song for You, So You Can Dance ~**_  
Chapter one: Mighty Wing_

Fuji smiled as he read the question on the white screen. He was comfortably seated on the lone chair, in front of a large mirror, with his cell phone flipped open in his right hand. To his right, a hanger supported a few dozen of different clothes, all of them figured in the latest fashion magazines.

'_If we actually meet, do you think we will… share a light companionship?'_

It started a few months back, when Fuji had randomly decided to join an online forum that reunited young tennis players in Japan. He was already labeled as a prodigy in the sport at an early age, and despite having quit tennis for dancing when he turned sixteen, whispers of his past conquests were still heard. As passionate as he had been about tennis, he had decided it wouldn't become a profession; it stayed a hobby, a routine for him to play tennis in public courts after quitting the school's club.

He met his anonymous friend on the forum that day, by chance. His boredom led him towards a new friendship that soon had flourished between them. After a few weeks of long discussion about their common passion, they decided to exchange phone numbers for fast and private conversations. This, however, was as far as they went. They never called each other, never gave away their real names, and never discussed anything outside tennis. He was known as 'Wasabi' and his friend, 'Green Tea'.

'_If we actually meet, do you think we will… share a light companionship?'_

It was surprising, really, because this was the closest they got to talking about anything that did not relate to tennis. Fuji was about to reply to the message when the radio, which rested on the table right behind him, began playing his favorite artist's song. He quickly shut his phone close, and made a mental note to answer the message later when he'd have the time. Fuji eagerly closed his eyes, basking in the strong, yet smooth voice of singer extraordinaire, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_With the feelings I've grasped with my own hands,  
There are things I've seen before I fight.  
I'll continue to protect these wings,  
I'll keep going on this path of light.  
Believing mys—_

With a distinguished click, the radio was turned off. Surprised by the sudden silence building in his changing room, Fuji opened his eyes to see his guilty manager with a finger still pressing the radio's off button. He gave the taller man one of his annoyed pout. "Mou, Saeki," he reprimanded, "the song wasn't over yet!"

The other paid him no heed. Saeki advanced towards the young dancer until they were inches apart. His accusing emerald eyes focused on the other's cerulean ones, and then glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. He inhaled deeply, as if trying to calm himself, before scolding none too gently, "Fuji, the show starts in five minutes and you're not even changed!"

This, Saeki noted, only succeeded in widening Fuji's pout. "It's just a dance show in a bar, Saeki. What I'm wearing shouldn't matter since I'm going to be dancing amidst the crowd half the time anyway!" With a sigh, Fuji broke off their eye contact. He moved swiftly to turn the radio back on, hoping he could catch the rest of the song, if it wasn't already over. After all, he had always loved Tezuka Kunimitsu's songs best, and hated missing them when they played on the radio, even if they were diffused more often than not.

Just as he was about to reach his destination, a pair of arms pulled him back, expert fingers unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Before Fuji could fight back, a gush of cold air hit his bare chest, and he found himself facing his manager half naked, with an uneasy blush spreading across his face. The radio was completely forgotten for a moment, as he launched himself on his triumphant friend. "Give it back, Saeki," he whined, struggling to keep Saeki's hands from flailing so he could get his shirt back. "Saeki!" he sighed, exasperated, when it was obvious that their difference in height wasn't doing him justice.

"Don't forget, Syuusuke," Saeki sang playfully while avoiding his friend's tackles, "that you are dancing in a five star bar, with the president of the Atobe Records Company watching you!" Slowly but surely, Saeki inched towards the door of Fuji's changing room, still waving his shirt provocatively in the air. "And if you manage to catch his eye, then you are sure to become Japan's most famous dancer by the end of the night!" That said, Saeki slipped outside the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Saeki, you traitor!" he heard Fuji scream from inside the changing room, and chuckled. Hugging Fuji's shirt dearly to his chest, he walked towards the backstage with his usual nonchalance. "Well, there goes one more free shirt for me to keep," he murmured to himself before disappearing through closed doors at the end of the hall.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

"And this concludes the monthly interview with Tezuka Kunimitsu!" the radio's host announced. "Stay tuned for next month! I give you now Tezuka Kunimitsu's latest song, Mighty Wing!"

"And cut!"

Tezuka let out a relieved sigh. This monthly interview that has become a monthly torture for him was finally over. The worst part of being a famous rock star, he decided, was that the media was on constant lookout for him, sometimes even butting into his private life. This, Tezuka noted, was the only thing that could be worse than being ambushed by a horde of fangirls in the middle of nowhere. It had happened once, when he had let his guard down at the beginning of his musical career, and it had left such an impression on him that he had never left his house without his sunglasses ever since.

Being the polite gentleman he was, Tezuka bowed to the staff members, exchanging short and curt greetings, before hastily grabbing his coat and rushing out of the record room. Already, he could see his manager waiting for him impatiently down the hall. "Hurry up, Tezuka!" the raven haired man urged, "if we run, we might still make it to the bar before the show starts!"

The rock star nodded firmly once, and both dashed outside in the cold December night. They had barely managed to squeeze inside the bar when all lights were shut off, indicating that the show was about to start. They settled on a table in the far left corner of the room, as the center was left vacant for the dancers to perform. As soon as he was seated, Tezuka fished out his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

'_If we actually meet, do you think we will… share a light companionship?' _His message was unanswered.

It wasn't like him to worry about trivial things such as unanswered messages. It definitely wasn't like him to start an anonymous friendship with a stranger on internet. The long conversations he had with 'Wasabi' were already beyond what he imagined himself capable of when it came to socializing. His last message, which he had sent without much thought, was one he wished he could take back. It wasn't like him to become this attached to someone… Tezuka sighed, feeling a migraine assaulting his mind. They entered the bar, which was rated five-stars (Atobe wouldn't live with less than anything this luxury, Tezuka thought gingerly) and just as they seated themselves at a table at the far corner of the room, the lights dimmed, indicating that the show was starting soon. The place was wonderfully decorated, white tables to the side with eloquent food stands, a stage on which dancers would perform, as he had heard, and the center of the room served as a large dance floor. All invitees were dressed fomally, their clothes in themselves screamed their high social status. Tezuka expected no less from Atobe's guests.

A comforting hand found his shoulder in the dark, surprising him slightly. "Just enjoy yourself tonight Tezuka," his manager said, "you don't get an invitation to Atobe-san's famous new year's eve celebration parties every day. We'll resume work after this, alright?"

"Ah…" the bespectacled man whispered gratefully before the show begun.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

The second Fuji set both foot backstage, a ball of energy launched itself on him, making him stumble back a few steps. He chuckled merrily and returned his best friend's embrace. "Hey, Eiji, nice to see you again," he greeted.

"I missed you, Fujiko-chan!" the redhead wailed, tightening his arms around Fuji's slender shoulders. "What took you so long? The show is about to start and I was worried you wouldn't come because you fainted somewhere or something!"

"Shh, Eiji," the honey-haired man whispered, "any louder and the audience will hear you complaining. Now that would be a problem, wouldn't it?" he asked, successfully changing the subject.

"I don't care," Kikumaru whined, although he did lower his voice's volume, "I don't like to dance with strangers…"

Fuji patted his hair comfortingly as Momoshiro, the host, walked on stage. When a spotlight focused on him, the crowd immediately became silent. Momoshiro cleared his throat and rearranged his red necktie in a dignified manner before bringing the microphone to his lips. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced, his usual loud voice carrying even farther with the microphone's help. "Welcome to tonight's new year's eve celebration! Throughout the evening, our talented dancers will be pleased to perform for you onstage and offstage. If you like dancing, then tonight is your lucky night! We have reserved a special performance, to entertain you further, just as the almighty Atobe-sama—"

"Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess!" the diva cut in, as three spotlights focused on him. He was seated on the balcony, to the main stage's right. He lifted his arm up slowly in the air, pouring as much grace as he could in the movement, and snapped his finger once all audience had their attention on him. A satisfied grin stretched across his face as the room fell silent. "Ladies and gentlemen!" his haughty voice begun, "you are glad to attend tonight's show, hosted by none other than my almighty self. Ore-sama's company, the Atobe Records, is recruiting upcoming stars through tonight's event. If you think you are talented enough to awe me, then be sure to stand out tonight, as we will free the dancers among you. If you manage to catch my eye, Ore-sama will make sure you become famous."

There were whispers among the crowd, all wanting to stand out and mount the stairs of fame. The three spotlights that fixed Atobe were shut off, as Momoshiro cleared his throat. "And so, without further ado, please enjoy the show!"

Tezuka's phone vibrated once in his pocket, just before the music began pounding his ears. He fished it out, flipped it open, and was glad to see one message in his inbox.

'_Saa… How do you imagine me to be if we ever were to meet?'_

As Tezuka lifted his head up again to see the dancers spreading across the stage, his eyes caught sight of silky honey brown hair swaying in the air. There he was, famous street dancer Fuji Syuusuke, nimble body swinging in the most luscious way to the music, breathtaking smile plastered on his face.

That, Tezuka thought, as unlikely as it might sound, was exactly how he imagined his anonymous friend to be.

**~To be Continued~

* * *

**

**A/N: **Reviews fill my soul so please do leave me one! I'm a craver of criticism so please don't hesitate to tell me if you find anything wrong! Next chapter shall be uploaded in a week if time permits, and criticism shall definitely speed up the process so please do give me criticism :) Thank you very much!**  
**


	2. White Message

So it's been a little more than a week since I uploaded... sorry guys! X_X Here's the next chapter! And belated Merry X-mas and happy new year in advance :D

* * *

**Title:** A Song for You, So You Can Dance**  
Rating: **PG-13.  
**Pairing: **Perfect pair, Golden pair**  
Summary: **AU! 'Green Tea' and 'Wasabi' met on an online tennis forum, and became friends ever since. Now, Rock Star!Tezuka meets Street Dancer!Fuji in a bar and secrets gradually unfold.

**Disclaimer: **Part of the plot is given to me by lovefujitez, over at Lj. This is her belated birthday present.

Happy, happy belated birthday, lovefujitez! I hope you'll spend a wonderful year! I wish you eternal happiness, moments of pleasure with your family, health and prosperity.

* * *

**~ A Song for You, So You Can Dance ~**_  
Chapter two: White Message_

Blinding stage lights flashed on as the sound of beating music assaulted his ears. Fuji took a deep breath, glanced at his redheaded friend, and walked on stage. Already, he could feel the way the audience's eye devoured his body, savoring and imprinting in their minds every muscle he moved, every breath he took. Fuji glided easily through the dance floor, his stage, hips rocking sensually, smile mesmerizing. He could feel, as he took place at the center of the stage, his friend Eiji dancing right next to him. Together with a few more choreographers behind them, they danced to the rhythm of the music, in sync, every movement delivered with grace and trained flexibility.

The atmosphere in the bar was suffocating. There weren't as much people as in a usual bar, but the way the audience dressed screamed their high social status. It wasn't surprising, considering they were acquaintances of the almighty Atobe Keigo. For a moment, Fuji's attire, which consisted of loose white pants and a white shirt, with only the lower two buttons done, felt almost informal. Fuji lost no time in shaking away his undesired thoughts and focus on the way his body moved. He readied himself for the grand finale, with the music heating up as it approached its end. A few more steps, a few more jumps, one back flip and then, with the last note of the music, Fuji had his back against Eiji's, his arms crossed in front of his chest in the ending pose. The lights switched off shortly after the thunder applause.

"That was all for the opening ceremony," Momoshiro's voice echoed through the dark room. "You may now enjoy the meal, the music and the dancers for the rest of the night! Atobe-san wishes you a happy night!"

The lights flashed back on, this time, with the dancers scattering amongst the crowd. The music followed soon after, and already a few dozen of dancers with their chosen partner were enjoying their night gliding across the floor. Fuji remained on stage with Eiji, both of them not very fond of dancing with complete strangers. It was Fuji who took the first step towards the invited guests, knowing he couldn't change the inevitable.

"Eiji, choose your partner wisely," he recommended, stepping off the slightly elevated stage. Fuji was glad nothing too bad had ever happened to him, but being groped everywhere without his consent was something he had already deemed inevitable at the beginning of his career.

"Nya…" his friend whined, following him reluctantly.

They expertly sneaked away from the most lustful guests, thanks to the dim lighting, and settled in the far corner of the room. Fuji spotted two vacant seats next to a serious-looking man and what appeared to be his friend, and quickly dragged Eiji there, trying to be as discreet as possible in the semi-dark room. Once they were directly in front of the two men, Fuji asked, addressing the bespectacled man, if they could seat there.

The other nodded once, not even bothering to look at him as his attention was focused on the stage, his dark eyes searching for someone. Fuji, instead of feeling offended, was thankful that he and Eiji could finally find some peace without worrying about being molested on the dance floor. As the leader of the troop, Fuji was high on demand and seldom had the time to rest. He was glad he could finally sit for a while and enjoy the tranquility –as tranquil as a bar with pounding music could get— of the winter night.

His happiness, however, did not last as long as he had predicted. The music died out as Atobe spoke into the microphone. "Attention all guests! Ore-sama is proud to announce that Fuji Syuusuke has caught my eye during the opening ceremony. Ore-sama repeats himself, Fuji Syuusuke has caught my eye. The addressed is to take place immediately on the dance floor, right after it is cleared, with a chosen partner. If he fails to show up, there will be future consequences—"

Fuji sighed, not even bothering to listen to the rest. Eiji sent him a look of pity, which Fuji promptly ignored. Without much thought, he grabbed the cold and serious man that had ignored him by the hand and hoped the latter could dance as he dragged him to the dance floor. As the spotlight focused on them once they were the only two on stage, Fuji's eyes widened as he recognized the bespectacled youth. "Te-Tezuka Kunimitsu?" he asked, disbelieving. Luck had it that he dragged his favorite singer to dance with him on stage!

The clueless man blinked. "Fuji Syuusuke," he answered, his strong voice only faltering due to his own surprise. Fuji was surprised the rock star had actually recognized him.

"What are—" Fuji began, but the rest of his question was drained by the music. It was a fiery beat, fast and clean, and Fuji's body immediately reacted to it. He grabbed Tezuka's hands, startling the stoic man, and rocked them back and forth to the beat. Their movements were awkward at first, Fuji's shoulder advancing, bumping into his partner's, Fuji's feet caught between Tezuka's legs, Tezuka accidently stepping on his foot… but as both became accustomed to the beat of the music, their common language, their bodies agreed on a familiar coordination. Slowly, they began to predict the other's next movement. As Fuji leaned towards him once again, Tezuka surprised himself being prepared to lean back slightly to avoid collision, while keeping their frantic dancing pace in check.

Before the rock star could stop him, Fuji began attacking, hips moving in a circular motion that set Tezuka on fire, arms that gracefully swung about before encircling Tezuka's neck. Then, in a moment his open blue eyes had connected with his partner's gorgeous hazel ones, the fire that had secretly burned within the two became known. In a second, Fuji's eyes told Tezuka of his love for dancing_,_ and Tezuka in turn confessed his love for the music. Before Fuji knew it, Tezuka had turned the tables on him and took the lead in the dance.

Now, he was the one that was thrown backwards, Tezuka's strong arms supporting his back so he wouldn't fall, he was the one that was being chased. His partner grabbed him by the waist, holding a strong yet delicate grip around his midsection, his other arm exploring his body in a way that was entirely sensual, yet not invading. Fuji found his breath hitching as Tezuka's hand caressed his tight, while at the same time bending towards him. Wanting to create some semblance of distance between them, Fuji bent backwards, but soon Tezuka leaned in again, and the chase didn't end until Fuji was lying on the floor, on his back, with Tezuka on top of him. The music then came to an abrupt stop.

For a few heartbeats, the room was submerged in silence. Only Fuji's pounding heart and Tezuka's ragged breathing could be heard. The moment, however short it was, seemed to have stretched on for Fuji. Tezuka's hot breath met his lips, moist and inviting, as their bodies pressed together. He could feel Tezuka's heart's rapid pulsations resonating against their pressed chests, making his own heart beat in synch. Fuji shut his eyes tightly, feeling uncomfortable about their intimate closeness as he became aware of Tezuka's hand that still rested on his tight.

The sudden thunder of applause, wolf whistles along with cat calls snapped him out of his reverie. Fuji quickly stood up, pushing the heavy body off of him in the process, and quickly buttoned up the two last buttons of his shirt that Tezuka had managed to undo during their heated dancing session. The other man followed suit, standing up in all dignity and rearranging his shirt into some semblance of order. The applause died down then, as the music turned back on and couples reunited to rock against the beat, next to two still slightly bewildered men still standing immutably in the middle of the dance floor.

_The symphony of the moonlight,  
Failing to snow this year as well,  
The light shining in the sky,  
Changes into a candle._

Fuji recognized the melody immediately, stealing a meaningful glance at the one standing awkwardly next to him. "That's your song, White Message, right?" he questioned, though his unwavering voice betrayed his knowing confidence.

"Ah…" the other grunted, turning away. "Excuse me now, I must take care of something," the singer quickly added. He walked away while pushing a few random buttons on his cell phone, as if nothing had happened.

Fuji held back a dejected sigh, before turning on his heels as well, to hopefully find the place next to Eiji still empty. Maybe he had picked the wrong person to dance with, he thought, seeing that his favorite singer held no interest in a street dancer like him. Tezuka looked nervous enough when he wrote that text message on his phone. Perhaps his girlfriend was here, and felt jealousy overwhelm her after seeing her lover dance with a complete stranger in such a provocative way. Fuji shook his head, pushing the thought aside. It was none of his business either way, and he still had 'Green Tea' with him anyway.

Fuji paused in his walking.

Did he really just think that? 'Green Tea' was just an anonymous friend to him, nothing else. Fuji shut his eyes tightly and shook his head a few times. Perhaps the exhaustion after that dance was getting to him. He spotted Eiji and that other raven-haired man engaged in an, apparently, very vivid conversation and didn't have the heart to interrupt them. Instead, Fuji slumped down on the first empty seat he saw, no longer caring about hiding himself from the public. Using his arms as pillows, he leaned on the table in front of him and closed his eyes in an attempt to catch some semblance of rest.

_If, after this, the long hand of the clock goes around,  
I might be able to tell you,  
About that time which slowly draws closer._

_Stopping time,  
I want to forever embrace,  
The message that falls to us in a dance,  
On holy nights._

Lulled by Tezuka Kunimitsu's gentle and deep voice, Fuji sank deep into the oceans of sleep.

**~To be continued~

* * *

A/N: **Woot another chapter done. Sorry the chapters will be irregular in length because they have to follow the lyrics of Tezuka's songs (Aka Okyayu Ryoutarous's songs). ^^;; The next chapter shall be uploaded next week! Stay tuned all :D

Thank you for reading and please do drop me a review! Also, thank you all for adding this story on alert! ^^


	3. Road

Hum... so it's been eight days... does that still count as 'a week' if you round it up? ^^;; Well guys, here's the next chapter! As for Magical Buchou, er, I'm sorry, the muses are not coming to me... argh! I'm really sorry! I'll do my best to write up another chapter soon!  
**

* * *

Title:** A Song for You, So You Can Dance**  
Rating: **PG-13.  
**Pairing: **Perfect pair, Golden pair**  
Summary: **AU! 'Green Tea' and 'Wasabi' met on an online tennis forum, and became friends ever since. Now, Rock Star!Tezuka meets Street Dancer!Fuji and secrets gradually unfold.

**Disclaimer: **Part of the plot is given to me by lovefujitez, over at Lj. This is her belated birthday present. I do not own Tezuka nor Fuji for they own each other. I wish they belonged to me though, since they would be long married if I were the author D:

* * *

**~ A Song for You, So You Can Dance ~**_  
Chapter three: Road_

The additional weight of a warm coat gently deposited on his frail shoulders woke him up. He lifted himself up with a startle, which caused the warm clothe to slide off his back. Blinking his sluggishness away, twin blue orbs appeared, slightly clouded still with sleep, and scanned its surroundings. Fuji realized it was his manager that had come to wake him up, and relaxed enough to lift a hand to rub his tired eyes. "Saeki…" he called silently, his voice barely carrying above the loud strumming of the music that was beating still.

"Hey, if you fall asleep now, you will miss the countdown!" his manager grinned, taking a chair and seating himself beside Fuji.

As soon as their armchairs touched, Fuji quickly wore his coat and laid his head on Saeki's shoulders, successfully taking revenge on his sly friend. "Mm… but now that you can't move away, you'll just have to wake me up when the countdown starts," the dancer reasoned, and added, just to further irritate him, "Goodnight, Saeki."

The manager snorted, poking his friend on the cheek. "It's so like you to be able to fall asleep anywhere you want, anytime you want. I still wonder how you manage to maintain such a healthy body…" Saeki was cut off as a playful punch landed on his stomach. "Ouch, Fuji!" he choked, feigning pain dramatically as doubled over (still making sure he didn't bend too much so Fuji's head would remain stable on his broad shoulders). "Okay, okay, you win."

Satisfied, Fuji smiled and snuggled into a comfortable position before he felt himself succumb to his fatigue. Saeki tentatively snaked his arms around the other's shoulders, rejoicing in the warmth and comfort Fuji's almost effeminate body brought. He too, closed his eyes and enjoyed the steady rhythm of the music and the slow twirls of the colorful dresses that skimmed just above the dance floor.

Suddenly, a movement, a vibration.

Before Saeki could react, Fuji sat himself straight and searched frantically for something in the side pocket of his coat. Soon, an opened cell phone rested in his hands as he quickly opened his inbox to find it stocked with one unread message from 'Green Tea'.

'_Saa… How do you imagine me to be if we ever were to meet?' _he had sent in the previous message.

'_What about you?' _was the quick and simple reply, just like how 'Green Tea' usually wrote when he didn't know how, or didn't feel like answering a question.

All trace of sluggishness left Fuji as he pictured himself meeting his anonymous friend in a frantic café, sitting down in front of him, and chattering away together about all and nothing. How did he picture 'Green Tea' to be? He wasn't too sure of that himself. He had initially imagined someone uptight, tall and handsome, with glasses that would symbol his intelligence and authority. Now, however, as his previous dance with his favorite singer continued to plague his mind, Fuji could not help but stick Tezuka Kunimitsu's image to that of 'Green Tea's', as ridiculous as he thought it was. Not comfortable with the thought of admitting his own silly fantasies to his friend, Fuji decided to evade the question. After all, even though 'Green Tea' never typed much, he wasn't as insensible as Tezuka in person had been. Perhaps he was even better than the singer at dancing… Without really thinking, Fuji typed in a reply.

"_Saa… I haven't really thought about your looks. Can you dance?" _Saeki read out loud, head poking from behind Fuji's shoulder. "I'm disappointed, Fuji! Here I thought I was the only one who could woo you!" his manager dramatized, clutching at his shirt and feigning pain.

Quickly pressing the 'send' button, Fuji then gave Saeki a playful slap on the shoulder. "If you were in love with me all this time, you could just tell me you know," he teased, his smile stretching into a mischievous grin. "It's thirty thousand yen per night, by the way, and an extra ten thousand if that includes a dancing session before the meal," he joked.

Saeki gasped, feigning shock. "Syuusuke, how could you deceive me all this time!"

"Hmm…" Fuji hummed as he stood up, one elegant finger tapping his chin as if in deep reflection, "perhaps I am too attractive for some…" he trailed off, unable to keep his laughter anymore.

Staring at his friend incredulously, Saeki could only join in the fun. He chuckled, low and sexy, then draped an arm around Fuji's waist. Pulling the famous dancer close, he buried his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled. "Where are you going…?" he asked, feeling slightly bold. It's not like Fuji would notice the genuineness of his feelings anyway. For the dancer, they were just intimately close friends. Some genius he was for being completely clueless about love.

"What, missing me already, Saeki?" the other asked, playfully. "I'm just going to get a drink. I'm thirsty and tired," he finished, before slowly easing away from Saeki's embrace.

The latter let him go reluctantly. "Fine. Be that way. Leave my poor broken heart alone and run off," he mock pouted.

Again, Fuji chuckled at that. Throwing Saeki a glance from above his shoulders, he promised his manager that he would bring him back a cup of punch as well if it would help mending his broken heart. As Fuji gracefully strode away, Saeki let out a shaky sigh of resignation. His love will probably stay unrequited if he doesn't take action, and soon… Closing his eyes in slight frustration, Saeki lied back on his chair and let himself drown in the song that was merrily echoing through the bar.

_There's a little bit of warmth always searching for me,  
In that arrogant voice.  
I wasn't able to realize the loneliness you hid,  
But I was always grasping onto that hand._

_When you laugh with that bright voice,  
That's more precious to me than anything else._

Fuji sighed as he finally made it to the food court, on the other side of the bar. Thanks to the dim lighting, he managed to miraculously slip through the crowd without being discovered. Just as he was about to pour himself two cups of punch, a vibration that came from the back pocket of his pants made him release a small surprised yelp. As he realized it was only his cell phone vibrating and not the usual perverts there the grope his body, he let out a sigh of relief. He fished his cell phone out, eagerly reading through his one unread message from 'Green Tea'. The latter, he noticed with glee, was replying really fast today.

'_I believe I am a fair dancer,' _was the bold answer he received to his inquiry. Raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar sight of 'Green Tea' being so immodest, Fuji quickly punched in a reply.

'_Oh? And where did you learn to dance so well, gentleman?'_ He wondered, as he pressed the send button, if he was being too flirtatious. Based on his knowledge alone, he could perfectly declare that 'Green Tea' was someone very reserved and even delicate at moments. After a few moments of restless inner turmoil, his body screamed for him to quench his thirst. Fuji shrugged his shoulders and decided to put the matter at rest. He had sent the message, and he couldn't take it back.

Stopping himself from thinking further on the matter, he turned around to fill his and Saeki's cup with the delightful juice. To his surprise, his hand had landed on another as it reached out to the ladle. Fuji's gaze followed that hand along the arm, then all the way up until he was nose to nose with none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu. Jolting out of his trance, Fuji quickly removed his hand and sent an apologetic look towards his favorite singer. "Ah, hum, please go first," he stumbled uncharacteristically.

"Ah, thank you," the other replied, serving himself a cup, then pouring some into Fuji's cup as well.

The latter awkwardly drank the juice, feeling Tezuka's strong gaze bearing into his back. Finally, as a small, muffled ringtone resounded from the famous singer's pocket, the bespectacled man decided to leave Fuji to drink in peace. The street dancer felt bold enough to steal a glance at his idol while the latter was busy carefully reading something on his cell phone, and was taken aback at the sight he saw. The impassive Tezuka Kunimitsu was smirking, albeit just a little, at the screen of his phone. Eyes opening wide in shock, Fuji felt compelled to ask him what in the world he had seen that could so easily crack his mask. Just as he was about to ask, the latter had finished typing his reply to whatever he had read and shut his phone close. Pouting slightly at his defeat, Fuji brought his cup back to his lips and took another sip of his drink.

_A shaky sigh and then, peeking at me softly,  
Your timid eyes.  
I fawned over you and your innocent gentleness but,  
I always thought of you more deeply than anybody else._

_That light that shines within your core is the best._

"Do you like this song?" the question took him off guard. Fuji realized belatedly that he was humming out loud to his favorite singer's song, with Tezuka himself standing right next to him. Coloring slightly, Fuji smiled and nodded his head. "You have a rich voice and a definite talent in music. All your songs suit my taste," Fuji admitted, staring at Tezuka's reaction from his peripheral vision.

"I see," the bespectacled man said, after a few moments of silence. He slowly turned towards Fuji then, stretching his hand out for Fuji to shake. "I'll look forward to working with you in the near future, Fuji-san," said Tezuka.

Blinking confusedly, Fuji shook his hand. "It will be my pleasure… but how can you be so sure our paths will cross?" he couldn't help but inquire.

"They will," Tezuka answered with confidence, his lips quirking up ever so slightly in knowledge. Fuji gaped.

"That's the second time I see you letting go of your mask in one day," the honey haired man commented. "Should I be worried?"

Tezuka turned his back on him, successfully shielding his expressions from Fuji. "Well, I'll see you soon," he said dismissively, ignoring the street dancer's question.

Tezuka was about to walk away when suddenly the music died down, replaced by Momoshiro, the host's loud voice. At once the audience realized what was happening. A ticking clock was projected onto the stage, its longest arm rotating counterclockwise. "Ladies and gentlemen, let us all gracefully welcome the new year that is coming soon! May it bring you joy, love, prosperity, and—"

"Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess!" Atobe suddenly cut in from his seat on the balcony.

"—and there are only thirty seconds left! May the countdown start! Twenty more seconds!" Momoshiro continued swiftly. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

Fuji walked tiredly towards Tezuka, standing silently by his side. When he smiled at him, Tezuka surprised himself smiling slightly back.

"Six! Five! Four!" Momoshiro shouted into the microphone.

"Come on, Tezuka, join me!" Fuji urged, tugging at the singer's sleeve. Sighing in defeat, Tezuka joined in the count down.

"Three! Two! One! Happy new year, everybody!" the host finished, followed by thunder applause from the audience.

Amidst the screaming crowd, Fuji felt rather than heard vibrations coming from his cell phone. Quickly bidding Tezuka goodbye, he walked back to his seat, belatedly realizing that he had left Saeki alone. Mentally berating himself for being so uncaring, Fuji soon realized, as he made it back to his place, that Saeki had fallen asleep and hadn't woken up despite the crowd's loud cheering. Fuji chuckled incredulously despite himself, and slowly shook his friend awake. Saeki blinked and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he slowly made it back to the world of the living.

"Mm… what time is it, Fuji?"

"A minute past midnight," the street dancer replied cheerfully.

"WHAT!" with a start, Saeki stood on his two feet and scanned the crowd. "You didn't wake me up for the countdown!" he accused.

"I'm surprised you actually slept through all that noise," Fuji commented. "But don't worry, look, I brought you the punch you asked me."

Frowning, Saeki took the half empty cup and stared suspiciously at the dancer. "Are you sure you did not add anything funny in it?"

Fuji brought his hands up to defend himself. "Promise I didn't spike your drink or pour an insane amount of wasabi in it! I just drank the other half, that's all…"

Sending Fuji one last skeptical look, Saeki drowned the cup and placed it on the table. As he looked around, he realized that the guests were slowly exiting the place and that it was grand time he and Fuji, and the rest of the dancers did the same. "Let's go," he told Fuji. The latter suppressed a yawn, following his manager dutifully despite his exhaustion.

"It's getting late," Fuji stated. He followed Saeki back sluggishly to his changing room, and began packing his stuff. He was halfway done putting on his coat when he realized that he hadn't checked his newly received message. Fuji searched frantically for his phone in his pockets and flipped it open with equal haste.

'_I learned from the best tonight' _was the reply he had received from 'Green Tea'. Not really sure if the message had a hidden meaning, and definitely too tired to read between the lines, Fuji shut his phone close and was about to leave when someone knocked on the door. The street dancer rose from his seat and went to answer the door, only to be greeted with the sight of none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu and beside him the raven haired man he had seen chatting with Eiji. He wondered briefly how the singer knew of his changing room number.

Fuji received his answer without needing to ask, as Tezuka spoke up. "Atobe sent me to get you. He wants to see us on the balcony right away," the singer explained.

Eyes drooping from lack of sleep, Fuji only nodded absentmindedly and followed Tezuka's lead. His body, which usually felt so light, was now heavy with much needed rest. Fuji dragged his feet and walked slowly behind Tezuka's broad back. After what felt like an eternity of uselessly climbing endless stairs, they finally arrived at the balcony. Fuji barely was able to support his whole body on his two fragile legs by the time the almighty Atobe spoke up.

"Ore-sama is proud to announce that you two are the lucky ones that my infallible insight has caught! And you really must be proud because it is hard to satisfy my divine self's peculiar eye for beauty. You two are glad to be hired by Ore-sama's company, because it shall bring you wealth without fail. Ore-sama never fails. Ore-sama's company equally does not—"

Fuji stifled a yawn, mentally urging for Ore-sama to hurry up with his speech so he could go home and gladly collapse on his soft, inviting, comfortable bed…

"—therefore, you two are hired to shoot a commercial that shall be diffused on every single channel in Japan! And Ore-sama's company is so rich that it shall play only during rush hours! You two must be glad, because your faces will be known to the world, and money will no longer be a lack during your lifetime," the diva finished.

"What kind of commerical?" Tezuka finally asked impatiently.

Atobe smirked, fishing a little square box from his pocket. Tezuka's eyes widened while Fuji's tired ones tried to focus on said object.

"You shall be the star of a commercial that shall promote safe and protected sex."

Of all the things, Atobe had to notice their physiques instead of their talent in music, Fuji mused indignantly, before sleep overwhelmed his senses.

_If we begin to walk, even slowly is okay,  
Don't turn around; I want you to continue onward.  
If we're able to run, even just a little,  
I want you to spread your large wings,_

_Without going astray anymore._

~To be continued~

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe hope you enjoyed! Please do leave me a comment ne! And wait for next week's update! Matta ne!


	4. Dakishimete Shimai Sou Sa

I'm sorry the updates will become slower now that school has started. But I hope I still get to have more time to write. As for Magical Buchou, I apologize again for having no muse at all to continue... I resolute myself not to abandon it, but right now I don't think I'm in the mood to continue it either... I'm very very sorry... .; I hope muse will come to me soon.

* * *

**Title:** A Song for You, So You Can Dance**  
Rating: **PG-13.  
**Pairing: **Perfect pair, Golden pair**  
Summary: **AU! 'Green Tea' and 'Wasabi' met on an online tennis forum, and became friends ever since. Now, Rock Star!Tezuka meets Street Dancer!Fuji and secrets gradually unfold.

**Disclaimer: **Part of the plot is given to me by lovefujitez, over at Lj. This is her belated birthday present.

**A/N: **The love starts here folks! XD

* * *

**~ A Song for You, So You Can Dance ~**_  
Chapter four: __Dakishimete Shimai Sou Sa [Part 1]_

The morning started fairly well. Fuji slept peacefully, the soft bed cushioning his body comfortably, the curtains drawn and the comforter keeping his body pleasantly warm. Oh, and the birds were probably singing outside, for today was his day off. That meant he had no dancing practice, no overeager fans touching him all over, no Saeki to deal with and best of all, no physical workout. He could laze around all day, care for his cacti, and probably walk around the city with his handy camera hanging around his neck. With his eyes semi-closed from drowsiness, Fuji thought, as he lazily stretched his limbs, that the day couldn't get better.

Except that it _could _get worse. It didn't take long for his genius mind to register that, no, the room was not his own and that no, he had no idea where he was, how he ended up here and what in the world had happened. So perhaps the only thing that could worsen this new discovery was if his clothes were missing, which they weren't. At least his undergarments and his top weren't, which were the essentials. Fuji even double-checked just to make sure. Then again, as he stared at what he was wearing, they weren't his own either. The plain, oversized t-shirt could definitely not belong to him.

Fuji sat up on the large bed, scanning the room as his mind tried to process what had happened last night. The room he was in was plain. Only a large bookshelf filled with thick and boring-looking books, a night stand and a table decorated the chamber. There were no plants on the window like he had in his own bedroom, no photos framed on the walls, nothing personified. Fuji's genius mind had not a clue as to where he supposedly could be and that frightened him ever so slightly.

He decided that it wasn't time to laze around anymore. He reluctantly left the warmth of the bed, put on a pair of slippers and walked outside the room. Before him was a small hallway that lead to other rooms which Fuji ignored. A little to his left, a set of stairs would lead him to the living room on the first floor. A very pleasant smell of bacon and eggs filled his nose as the street dancer walked towards the kitchen next to the living room. There, a tall man with tousled chocolate-brown hair was cooking, his back facing him. Curious, and slightly disoriented, Fuji cleared his throat hoping to catch the other's attention.

The smaller man's eyes widened considerably as the other turned around at the sound of his voice. Fuji couldn't believe his eyes. Before him stood Tezuka Kunimitsu, his favorite singer, wearing a green apron while frying eggs! Fuji was torn between wanting to gasp out of sheer shock or laugh at the incredibly image-ruining sight. Finally, the street dancer only managed to choke out the other's name, followed by a chuckle which he tried hard to conceal.

"I see you are awake," Tezuka said, ignoring Fuji's small laughter. He sighed and went back to cooking his eggs when all the other did was trying to muffle his snickers behind his hand.

"Sorry, sorry," the smaller man apologized when he finally managed to control himself. "It's just that I never thought you would… well, look like this in the morning. Don't you have a girlfriend?" Tezuka grunted in disapproval. It was then Fuji remembered the happenings from the night before. He was working at the bar when he randomly dragged his favorite singer to dance with him. Then Tezuka texted someone whom he thought was his girlfriend —but now knows that's not— and when Atobe called for them at the end of the night, he collapsed out of exhaustion… He had caught Atobe's eye, Fuji just realized, and Tezuka did too. And they would be working together from then on to shoot a commercial for—

"Condoms?" Fuji cried indignantly.

The eggs Tezuka flipped landed on the floor. The latter abruptly turned the face Fuji and glared. "I see you have a good memory," the famous singer said, almost reproachfully, as he bent down to clean the mess he made.

Fuji sighed exasperatedly. "Of all the things! Atobe just had to notice our physiques instead of our talent in music!"

Tezuka sighed as well, silently agreeing to Fuji's words. "We don't really have a choice on the matter. Atobe is very strict when it comes to discipline. We can either refuse and lose our reputation for going against the biggest music industry in Japan, or we could go along the plan and bear with all the nonsense."

"Atobe could have gotten himself a girl to do this! Why two men?" But Fuji knew exactly the reason to his own inquiry. His body was small and willowy and he had a face prettier than the finest of female models. He also had small, feminine hips and a flexible body thanks to his career as a dancer. All of those would compliment well with Tezuka's larger and muscular structure, the contrast between their bodies making them both stand out. Fuji had to admit they were probably the two best candidates when it came to the shape of their bodies as they completely complimented each other. The only problem was that he had a flat chest and an external organ which girls did not have.

Tezuka stayed silent, contenting himself with cracking two other eggs in the pan. The sizzling sound it made as it came in contact with the hot surface filled the room. The both of them were too incredulous to say anything to fill in. When breakfast was ready, Fuji silently helped Tezuka prepare the table and they both gladly dug in. Fuji found himself stealing glances at the stoic singer, marveling at how he ended up in his apartment. He looked around as well, curious about the lack of furniture in the too large abode. There was a glass table for tea between the single couch and the television in the living room. Everything was orderly. The kitchen was only adorned with basic supplies while the walls were plain and void of decoration. This was exactly how he pictured Tezuka's house to be, Fuji thought as he smiled to himself.

"Ne," the dancer started, making Tezuka look up at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You collapsed out of exhaustion yesterday and my house was closest," was the other's short and concise answer. "I had a car and I live by myself."

"Hmm… all about practicality, aren't we?" Fuji teased. "What happened to my clothes?"

The other did not blush nor turn away as Fuji thought he would. Tezuka simply stared at him in the eyes and said that he had changed him out of his clothes because he was sweaty after all the dancing and surely would be uncomfortable sleeping in them. He had washed them and they were currently drying. The singer said it with so much confidence that it amused Fuji to no end, as if it were simply logical to have done so. Fuji finished his plate before asking, "Do you have anything to spare while they are drying then? I can't wear only your shirt all day."

This caught the other off guard. Tezuka blinked, mentally rummaging his closet. "I believe I have a pair of sweatpants I could lend you…" he trailed off.

Fuji laughed delightfully. "But you are seriously wondering if I'll be able to wear them without them falling off every step I take," he finished.

Silence was the other's answer. It confirmed Fuji's suspicions. His laughter filled the room again, this time much merrier than the last. "It's okay, I guess I'll just have to wait until my clothes dry off. I'll wear your shirt and hope I don't catch a cold in the meanwhile," he grinned. "Ne, let's clean up. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Ah," Tezuka grunted, gathering their plates. "Go take a shower, I'll wash the dishes," he commanded.

Fuji nodded gratefully. "I'll be using the bathroom then," he declared, ascending the stairs. To his disappointment, even though he did foresee it coming, Tezuka only nodded noncommittally, not noticing in the least the sly edge to Fuji's comment. The street dancer sighed and smiled to himself as he entered the bright bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned the water on and took off the only two piece of clothing he was wearing –Tezuka's oversized shirt and his underwear—and stepped inside the warm shower, mentally wondering what they were going to do the whole day.

He was silently drying himself when Tezuka knocked on the door. "Your clothes are ready," the taller man said, "I'll leave them on the floor so you can change into them." Fuji smiled and thanked him from the other side of the door. He used the spare toothbrush Tezuka had prepared for him –how thoughtful, Fuji marveled—to brush his teeth before wrapping himself in a towel and reaching outside for his clothes. He quickly changed into his simple white sweater and loose black pants then headed for the kitchen once again. There, he found Tezuka sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea and reading a newspaper with a serious frown. Another steaming cup was set next to his, one that wasn't touched and Fuji knew that it was for him. He gladly sat himself next to his favorite singer and leaned over, attempting to read the morning paper from above his shoulder.

"Hmm… I knew you were someone traditionally old-fashioned, but not to this extent," the blue-eyed man commented. The other only grunted noncommittally, which made him chuckle. "Ne, what are we going to do today?" he tried again.

"We?" Tezuka asked, directing a brief glance at Fuji.

"I thought I'd treat you to dinner to thank you for your hospitality. You even prepared a toothbrush for me. If anyone came over, they'd think you got yourself a girlfriend."

"It's only proper to take care of guests," Tezuka humbly declared, ignoring the last part of Fuji's comment.

"Hmm… and it's only normal for the guest to properly thank his host for being so hospitable," Fuji retorted, sipping the last of his drink. "So, do you like any kinds of food in particular? Though you told the media that your favorite is unacha, I thought I'd try being more creative," he grinned.

The other resigned himself. He put down and folded the newspaper, somehow feeling that the other wouldn't be leaving him to read in peace unless he answered his questions. "I like Japanese food," he told Fuji, turning his undivided attention to him.

"And the sky is blue," the street dancer answered sarcastically. "What kinds of Japanese food?" he pushed, pouting slightly at the taller man.

"Anything home-made," Tezuka sighed.

"Are you trying to get me to invite you over to dinner?" Fuji teased, feigning shock. "But I'm not your wife! You must ask for my hand first!" he dramatized.

"Fuji-san…," glared Tezuka, which made the other chuckle.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," he put his hands up defensively. "But we just ate breakfast and it's still early. Do you want to go somewhere before eating my cooking?"

"I don't intend to have you cook—"

"How about going to the shopping center?" Fuji interjected quickly. "I still haven't bought your latest single and it's been a few weeks since it came out. If I don't hurry, winter will be over and listening to _White Message_ will feel out of season."

Tezuka stared at Fuji, incredulous. "Do I have a choice?"

The street dancer smirked as he walked upstairs to gather his things, leaving a very tired and very surprised singer behind. He packed his bags and checked his cell phone, which was running out of battery. He suddenly remembered as he flipped it open that he had received a new message from 'Green Tea' last night and hadn't replied to it. He quickly checked his inbox, hoping he'd be able to reply to it before it died on him.

'_I learned from the best tonight' _the other had written, referring to his dancing skills. Fuji frowned slightly; he tilted his head on the side as he wondered what the hidden meaning behind the message was. Was 'Green Tea' taken already? Had he spent the night dancing away with his girlfriend? Challenged and determined to find out, Fuji typed a reply and shut off his phone so he'd not waste anymore battery.

'_Sounds interesting. You should ask her to teach me too, someday.'_

Then he quickly descended the stairs to join Tezuka, still sitting on his couch, waiting. "Sorry for taking so long!" Fuji called with a smile as the other stood up, and together they left the singer's apartment condo to head to the shopping center.

On the kitchen counter, a cell phone rang.

A cold January wind was hauling outside, which made Fuji bury his face deeper still in his scarf. He unconsciously scooted closer to the taller man walking beside him in search of extra warmth. He exhaled, smiling as his breath turned into a small cloud of condensation before him. It was too bad that it wasn't snowing, or he might have been walking under an umbrella with his favorite singer…

"Fuji, you'll be pushing me onto the road if you continue walking askew like this."

It was then he realized Tezuka had been shuffling away from him every time he tried to approach him. Feeling slightly dejected, Fuji walked back to the center of the sidewalk followed by Tezuka. "Sorry," he muttered. "How long still before we arrive?"

"Not long."

"What if I freeze before we arrive?" Fuji pushed.

"You won't as long as your body is moving," Tezuka answered simply.

"Or if we share body warmth," the other retorted cunningly.

The singer sighed. "It will be bad if we are found by the media like this," he reasoned.

"That means you aren't particularly repelled by the thought of snuggling with me if the media was not involved?" the dancer teased mercilessly. "I'm flattered!"

Tezuka glared at him as they crossed the last road that would lead them to the shopping center, trying to blend as much as he could inside the crowd so no hormonal fangirl would recognize them for the celebrities they were. He pulled his coat's hood on and did the same for his smaller acquaintance. If they were found out then they'd be having a hard time running away from their fans. And they'd have to explain a whole lot to the paparazzi about their upcoming _job_ together… he felt a menacing headache coming his way.

Luck, however, was on their side. They made it inside the packed shopping mall without anyone so much as glancing at them, every single one of them being too busy with feasting their eyes over all the items that were on sale. Fuji pushed easily past the crowd, nimble body swaying across the smallest of gaps between people to get to his destination: the music store. Tezuka had a harder time following Fuji, sometimes using his glare (made even scarier thanks to his hood which hid parts of his face) to get the crowd to disperse. When they finally both made it to the store, Fuji grinned at him like a mission accomplished, grabbed his hand and proceeded to literally drag him to the CD selection. They scanned, hand in hand Tezuka noticed, the wide selection of music and without much challenge found the almost sold-out single that he had released not so long ago. Fuji gleefully picked it up, releasing Tezuka's hand and beaming at him with all his might. "Finally! I've been wanting to get it since forever!"

"Thank you," Tezuka told him earnestly, hoping his cheeks wouldn't color. "I'm flattered." No human being in their right minds would be able to resist such a sincere smile Fuji had thrown at him.

Fuji nodded, proceeding to the cashier to pay for his purchase. Tezuka followed him silently.

When they were once again standing amidst the crowd in front of the music store, Tezuka slid his hand in Fuji's again and lead him to another shop. The latter jerked in surprise, blue eyes snapping open at their intertwined hands. "Tezu—" he began, but was once again silenced by Tezuka's other hand descending upon his lips.

"Shhh… not so loud. People are staring," the rock star warned.

The street dancer nodded and Tezuka removed his fingers from the other's lips. Clearing his throat, Tezuka dragged Fuji away, acting as nonchalant as he could under the crowd's suspicious glances. They were picking out neckties for Tezuka's father when Fuji noticed they were still holding hands. He quickly removed his from the taller man's, smile disappearing for a second. Tezuka was startled by the sudden movement. He stared at Fuji.

"What?" he demanded.

Fuji hesitated. "You… were holding my hand."

Tezuka said nothing, only stared at Fuji as if asking him what the problem was. Fuji stumbled with his words, uncomfortable. "Well… you see…"

"You were holding mine earlier. I thought that it was what you wanted."

Fuji stared at him, dumbfounded, blushing. "I was?" he asked incredulously.

"You were. Now stop being indecisive," Tezuka reprimanded, grabbing the other's hand again. "I've chosen this one for my father, what do you think?"

"Ah, hum…" Fuji shifted his gaze, his world temporarily thrown out of balance. "I've never seen your father, but the tie looks nice."

Tezuka nodded, paid for his purchase and dragged Fuji to the next store. They were waiting for the former's order of a dozen of red roses for his mother when Fuji caught sight of a blossoming cactus with the finest white flowers. He was wondering if he should spoil himself when Tezuka pointed to that precise cactus and asked for the florist to add the green plant to his purchases. Although Fuji was surprised Tezuka had been staring at him, he was nonetheless flattered by such an act of friendship. He glanced at the taller man he had known for barely over a day and smiled sincerely. Tezuka only nodded, accessing his gratitude humbly and gently squeezing his hand. Fuji's heart fluttered, but he dismissed it completely. The weight of his cell phone in his pocket reminded him of 'Green Tea' and suddenly he wondered when the other would reply to his last message.

They went shopping for food next; Tezuka was telling Fuji what he wanted to eat while Fuji was pointing out the ingredients they needed for that night's feast. Tezuka sighed as they were finally done with the groceries for he was born as an only child and he had never had much experience in the domain. Their hands were full with shopping bags by the time they were outside the mall. They were just about to head home when a high pitched squeal resounded across the road.

"It's Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke! Kyaaaa!"

That was the last thing they heard before dashing into the winter cold, running as fast as they could so that the horde of fans that followed them would hopefully give up. "This way!" Tezuka said, grabbing Fuji by the hand and leading him in a small alleyway. They ran to the other side then continued straight until they reached the backdoor of Tezuka's apartment complex. Fumbling with his keys, Tezuka finally managed to open the door and by the time they were inside the elevator, alone, their panting was all they could hear. Fuji chuckled, his hair disheveled by their rapid escape while Tezuka coughed down the laughter that threatened to come out. As they made their way to Tezuka's apartment, Fuji was still trying to suppress his laughter. "That was… excruciatingly thrilling!" the street dancer exclaimed between breaths. Tezuka nodded his approval.

"Well, I guess I'll get started on dinner," Fuji said, sending a breathtaking smile at Tezuka. "You go take a shower; it will be ready when you are done."

"Ah, thank you."

"You're welcome, beloved husband," Fuji answered playfully.

Tezuka's steps faltered. He whirled around and glared at the petite man. "This was your idea, need I remind you?"

"But you said you wanted to eat my cooking!" Fuji argued, smirking.

"I never said such things."

"You can argue all you want, but you can't deny the fact that you actually want to eat my cooking," the street dancer said, with a hint of irony.

Tezuka sighed, ignoring the other as he picked up his cell phone from the kitchen counter and made his way to the bathroom. Anything that he would say would only add fuel to the fire so he decided not to grace that last comment with a reply. One thing was true though, he was tired of ordering take-out. Tezuka flipped his cell phone open and saw that he had one new message in his inbox.

When the bathroom door clicked shut, Fuji allowed a small chuckle to leave his lips. He tied the green apron around his waist and contemplated Tezuka's kitchen. Now, should he cook like the genius he is or should he torture his favorite singer a little? Maybe if he searched hard enough, he'd find some wasabi somewhere…

A muffled buzzing sound came from the closet, where Fuji's winter coat was hanging.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

The smell of delicious miso soup and something sweeter immediately immersed Tezuka's senses when he exited the bathroom, a good half an hour later. He inhaled deeply, savoring the succulent fragrance. Fuji had sounded like he was confident with his cooking skills, but Tezuka wasn't expecting anything exquisite. As he walked down the stairs to his kitchen, where the smell was even stronger, Tezuka knew he was going to eat the best dinner he's had for a while.

The kitchen and living room were dimly lit on deliberate so that the candles (which he did not know he owned) would stand out in the darkness. Outside, the first twinkling stars were appearing, illuminating the marine winter sky. He'd think that Fuji set the table with the candles and the tablecloth on purpose to make the atmosphere romantic had he not known better.

The food placed on the table was exquisite, as he'd expected. The meals were proportionally set, everything well cooked and placed fashionably on the plates. It would be a lie to say that Tezuka' wasn't impressed. Fuji exited the kitchen still wearing the green apron, a mischievous smile stretched on his face as he stared at Tezuka's staring at the dinner he prepared. "Well, does it suit your taste?" he asked with fake innocence.

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji grinned. "That's a relief! After all, the easiest way to a man's heart is by his stomach!"

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched. "What?"

"Well, perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu would never marry someone incapable of cooking, right?" Fuji reasoned.

"We are not married," Tezuka deadpanned, blushing.

Fuji burst into chuckles. He doubled over, clutching at his stomach as his favorite singer's face turned a shade deeper. Annoyed, Tezuka sat stubbornly at one side of the table, staring outside the large windows into the night sky. After a while, Fuji calmed down and settled in front of him, contemplating the sky as well. His smile, which had been cunning for the whole day suddenly turned sincere and slightly wistful. The apartment lapsed into a comfortable silence as each of them were lost in thought.

Fuji was the first one to break the spell. "Let's eat, Tezuka. It will turn cold if you don't dig in soon."

Nodding, Tezuka brought the miso soup to his lips, drinking generously from it. Fuji stared at him, waiting for his reaction eagerly. As if on cue, Tezuka coughed, tongue burning, as he quickly drank from the glass of water Fuji had prepared for him. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as Fuji tried once more to suppress his laughter. A few minutes later, the burning in his throat seemed to dim and Tezuka managed to choke out a few words. "What in the world…"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. You're sitting on my side of the table. You see, I like to put an insane amount of wasabi in my miso soup—"

Tezuka glared at him darkly, as if saying _"You should have told me earlier!"_

Fuji grinned as he switched their plates around. "Here, this one was for you. It's normal miso, without anything added to it."

Tezuka sighed. Fuji Syuusuke definitely spiced his life up, _literally_.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

By the time they were done with their food, cleaning the table and doing the dishes, the apple pie that Fuji had baked was still cooling on the oven racks. They decided that they'd wait it out while drinking tea. Fuji however, was getting more listless by the second. He was bored and somehow, every time he tried thinking he'd always end up reflecting on the commercial he'd have to shoot with Tezuka on _condoms._ It wasn't a pleasant thought. He needed distraction, and he needed it, fast. Staring around, he saw an acoustic guitar placed inconspicuously in a corner of the living room. Oh! Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? Now that he was an acquaintance of Tezuka Kunimitsu, why not ask him to sing live for him? Fans would pay a fortune just to see him in a concert (and that included himself, Fuji thought bitterly). This was the perfect chance to taste a piece of heaven. Surely no one else was allowed to listen to Tezuka sing from this close. This might be his only chance and Fuji was ready to grasp it with both hands.

"Tezuka?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Mm?" the other replied, as if deep in thought. Good, this was his chance.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Fuji asked again.

"Ah," the taller man replied noncommittally.

"Do you like singing?" Fuji persisted.

"Ah," was the reply.

"Do you own a guitar?"

"Ah."

Fuji inhaled deeply. "Would you sing something for me then?"

"Ah—"

"Yes!" Fuji grinned, triumphant. He leaped from the sofa and went to pick up the guitar. Now, if only he had a recorder he'd be able to enjoy this everyday… what a shame. He handed the guitar to Tezuka with a grin on his face. This was heaven. He was such a lucky man to be able to hear Tezuka's singing voice to himself.

"You could have just asked me," Tezuka deadpanned, out of his trance. He accepted the guitar.

"Mhm, but I like a little bit of challenge with everything," Fuji replied. "What will you sing?" he asked, readying himself for what could be the best night of his life.

"You can choose," Tezuka offered.

Fuji stared at him, as if assessing the fact that he could ask for anything. Tezuka nodded. The street dancer smiled. Anything he wanted? Now that sounded fun. He's heard Tezuka's every song already, attended his concerts as well. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Fuji thought he couldn't ask for something too ordinary…

"I'd like to hear you sing a song that's never been written," he finally said, smiling.

Tezuka looked puzzled so Fuji explained. "Sing anything that comes up to your mind. I want something unique, not something that I can listen to every day. Something that you make up in the spur of the moment."

Tezuka blinked. "Is this a challenge?"

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka sighed as he thought hard. He strummed a few cords on the guitar, trying to make up a melody out of it. Fuji was staring at him so intensely he had a hard time concentrating. Somehow, he didn't want to disappoint the other so he let himself sway with the music, hoping something would come to him. After a while, a melody started to form and as he stared at Fuji's deep, deep cerulean orbs, words which were foreign to him were struggling their way out of his lips. He cleared his throat and started.

"_This is my song for you,  
The melody which I want to reach you…"_

Fuji chuckled, but Tezuka ignored him and continued, awkwardly.

"_Staying like that, you don't make any sorts of important changes to your life style,  
Days of regret and reflection therefore suit you,_

_If tomorrow comes, I can surely change then,  
There's no uneasiness,  
Things are alright now…"_

Tezuka stopped there, abruptly. He bit his tongue just in time so that the rest of the lyrics he thought of in a spur of the moment would not spill. The apartment was suddenly filled with a chilly silence. Tezuka awkwardly let his guitar go. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. Those words, they weren't what he'd thought of. It just couldn't be. Fuji stared at him as he struggled with his thoughts. No, he couldn't, he'd never be able to pronounce those compromising words…

"What's wrong?"Fuji suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can continue anymore," he told Fuji seriously.

He knew the street dancer wanted to press further, but refrained himself from doing so. "I see…" Fuji said dejectedly. The petite man looked at the clock which indicated 8:00 pm. He stood up and gathered his stuff, including the cactus the singer had bought for him. Tezuka followed suit, feeling confused and slightly guilty. "I'll be taking my leave then," Fuji declared, his smile looked forced.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka tried again.

"It's okay," Fuji reassured him as he slipped his coat on. "The pie should be ready. I'll see you tomorrow at Atobe's."

"Ah… be careful on your way, Fuji-san."

"Just Fuji is fine," the street dancer grinned.

"Fuji," Tezuka agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow. I've had a good time," he choked out uneasily.

Fuji smiled at that. "Me too."

Tezuka walked him out the apartment complex and then returned to his room, leaning on his door. He was a logical person, but none of what happened that day had been logical to him. What in the world was wrong with him, he wondered, as he whispered to himself the lyrics of the song he hadn't managed to finish.

_It seems I have no choice but to hold you,  
Because you are smiling in that sort of way…_

~To be Continued~

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are very very welcome. Craved for, even. :)


	5. Kaze no Tabibito

**A/N: **Hurray I finally finished, a few weeks ago, a gigantic year-long project. Even though I can't say I'm back yet since I'm preparing for graduation, I'm hoping that this year won't kill me X_X Meanwhile, sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter. Eight more to go before the ending, if all goes well.

And I'd like to offer my condolence for what happened in Japan Friday. The earthquake, followed by the tsunami, the volcano eruption and the explosion of nuclear centers... really such terrible disasters. My plans for visiting Japan this summer crashed... I just hope everyone there is coping fine! Again, all the best for the reestablishment!

* * *

**Title:** A Song for You, So You Can Dance**  
Rating: **PG-13.  
**Pairing: **Perfect pair, Golden pair**  
Summary: **AU! 'Green Tea' and 'Wasabi' met on an online tennis forum, and became friends ever since. Now, Rock Star!Tezuka meets Street Dancer!Fuji and secrets gradually unfold.

**Disclaimer: **Part of the plot is given to me by lovefujitez, over at Lj. This is her belated birthday present.**  
A/N: **I'm sorry this is not beta-ed. Please do point out if you find any mistakes! Constructive criticism is absolutely appreciated.

* * *

**~ A Song for You, So You Can Dance ~**_  
Chapter __five: Kaze no Tabibito_

He had just stepped out of the large shopping center. Outside, the skies were dark and the street lights illuminated the deserted place. Not knowing what to do next, Fuji Syuusuke leaned against a nearby lamppost and admired the twinkling stars. He was wearing a light pink winter coat which reached just above his knees, from under which the hem of his blue skirt was showing. He opened his cerulean blue eyes, staring with wonder at the small clouds he made whenever his breath made contact with the cold night air. Just then, there was the sound of someone snapping his fingers and then the distinguished sound of a roaring car traveling alone on the lonely street made Fuji look up. The windows of the black Porsche rolled down, revealing a handsome man inside wearing a pair of sunglasses which he took off gracefully. His hazel eyes stared into cerulean ones and Fuji made a tentative step forward. They leered at each other a little longer, letting the chemistry build up, and then Fuji opened the door to the passenger seat. The hazel eyes followed his every movement until he was comfortably settled on the leather seat. The driver snapped his fingers, metamorphosing a white rose out of this air. He glazed gently at the rose then handed it to a very stunned Fuji.

The lightning deemed, and only the sound of light panting could be heard. They were in a dark room, the handsome man pinning Fuji down on a bed.

"Ah!" Fuji's distinguished voice moaned. "Do you have…"

With a snap of his fingers, a small packet appeared and the aforementioned handsome man ripped it open in haste. Fuji was trembling from underneath him, a hand covering his mouth in a desperate attempt at not making any unnecessary noise. In the end, he failed, and a small laughter escaped his lips. This small laughter turned into chuckles which in turn became stronger until Fuji could no longer hold it back and doubled over, clutching at his stomach.

"…cut, Cut, CUT!" Atobe growled from his director's seat. "Dammit Fuji Syuusuke! How many times do I have to tell you not to laugh at this precise moment?"

"But… this time…the condom is… _neon pink!"_ Fuji managed to say in between pants. He lied back down on the bed, trying to stifle his chuckles.

The handsome man, which turned out to be singer extraordinaire Tezuka Kunimitsu, sighed and massaged his throbbing forehead. He glared at the cameras around the room, at the lone bed in which he and Fuji were seated and at the vertical boards which served as a background to their commercial they were currently shooting. Shivering slightly since he was half-naked in this scene, he listened to Atobe and Fuji bickering.

"Who cares what the color of the condom is!" Atobe screamed, "As long as you get in the mood you're fine!"

"Then get yourself a female actress for this commercial, Atobe-san. You can't possibly expect for a male to '_get in the mood' _as well in this case! And the blue skirt doesn't suit me either…"

"Don't complain! Ore-sama's keen eye for beauty never fails!"

"But it did just now! The pink condom was just too much!" Fuji mocked.

"Fuji Syuusuke! You do your job or else!" Atobe hollered childishly.

"But I am!" Fuji grinned. "I'm just asking for a more suitable condom for stoic Tezuka here or else the mood is dead."

Tezuka glared at them. "There was no 'mood' in the first place," he argued.

The bickering continued for a few moments, leaving the staff –which consisted of the cameramen, the lightning director and his subordinates, the setting crew and a few policemen to ensure of everyone's security—exasperated. In the end, Atobe gave up, giving Tezuka and Fuji the rest of the morning off to _'reflect on their actions'_ and they'll continue the filming of the last scene later that night. It was near noon when Tezuka and Fuji left the studio together, dressed in their usual attire. Fuji hugged his coat tighter around himself and grinned up at Tezuka, cheeks flushed from the cold. "Wasn't I cute in a skirt?" he asked just to tease the other.

Tezuka had wanted to glare at him and deny it, but he ended up turning away abruptly as he saw how Fuji looked like he was flushed in the cold and just begged to be cuddled. For good measure, Tezuka put his hands in his pockets and walked on ahead, knowing somehow that Fuji would be following him. They strode along the Tokyo streets until they ended up in front of a small café which was nicely decorated and not too crowded. Tezuka searched for Fuji's eyes and when he saw a sign of approval, they both entered the shop to eat their dinner. They scanned around the small café for the best seats –Fuji wanted one near the large glass windows while Tezuka just wanted to be slightly isolated so as not to be recognized by their fans—and when they finally settled with the ones at the far end of the shop, a loud voice interrupted their comfortable silence. It came from the two seated next to them which they refrained from looking at for fear of being discovered.

"It's Fujiko-chan nya!"

Before he knew it, Tezuka's partner was completely submerged in a whirl of red. The unidentified flying (not exactly flying, Tezuka corrected himself) object had completely ambushed his usually alert friend and had suffocated him in a tight embrace. Then, another, slightly deeper voice cut in worriedly. "Eiji! Don't, you'll kill him!" Tezuka recognized that voice. It was his manager's.

"Oishi, what are you doing here?" he asked with the slightest hint of surprise.

"Eh? Tezu—I mean, it's _you!"_ the raven haired man blurted out.

"Nya, you guys know each other?" the redhead said, loosening his embrace on his friend. When he looked up, he suddenly recognized the very well-known bespectacled man. "AH! It's Te—mmph!" but before he managed to blow Tezuka and Fuji's cover up, Oishi silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips. Eiji suddenly realized his mistake and flushed a deep shade of red. "I mean," he whispered as silently as he could, "it's _you!_"

"What's wrong Eiji? A single touch from Oishi-san there and you're face becomes crimson!" Fuji managed to choke out slyly after being nearly suffocated to death, "you guys are already on first-name basis?"

Said pair turned an interesting shade of color. Tezuka lifted an eyebrow at them then shifted his gaze to Fuji. Noticing how his manager seemed uneasy under Fuji's close inspection, he decided to change the subject to ease the atmosphere. "You are...?" he asked the hyperactive, now almost completely identified flying (he corrected himself again), object as an attempt to help the situation.

The redheaded dancer recovered surprisingly fast from his embarrassment. He grinned and shook Tezuka's hand. "Kikumaru Eiji nya! Pleased to meet you! I'm Fujiko's best friend and a fellow dancer of the crew nya!"

Tezuka's manager, however, was a soft-spoken person and as the singer had expected, he was still slightly uncomfortable. "I-I'm Oishi Shuichirou, Tezu—" he lowered his voice, catching himself just in time, "I mean, I'm _his_ manager."

Tezuka and Fuji nodded at them and made place so that Oishi sat next to Tezuka and Eiji next to Fuji. The waitress came to take their order and the two known celebrities turned away, leaving Oishi and Eiji to order for them. When they were once again alone, the four of them resumed their hushed chatting. Fuji was the first to break the silence, smile cunning, blue eyes open just enough to disconcert a little his friends.

"So, I hope we are not intruding on your date," he started, to which Eiji let out a loud 'Nyaaa!' in denial.

"We're not, Fujiko! We are just… hanging out like you and famous _you-know-who_ there!" he pointed at Tezuka. "Unless you guys are on a date. Now that would be a scoop!" he added playfully.

"Hmm… well, _you-know-who_ and I were just planning on going on a date after this," Fuji grinned, ignoring the glare the famous rock star sent him which begged to differ. "Care to join us? I've never been on a double-date before!"

"A double date! Nya! I'm in, I'm in!" Eiji said, delighted. "Let's go with them Oishi!"

"Ah, hum… if you want, Eiji."

"…Which means you guys don't deny you are on a date," Fuji concluded evilly.

"Eh?" There was a pause in which Oishi and Eiji tried to process what Fuji had said. "Nyaaa!" the redhead suddenly shouted, face turning crimson. "That's sooo mean of you Fujiko to lure us like that! Besides, doesn't that mean that you and Te—" the redhead lowered his voice, "I mean you and _you-know-who_ are also on a date?"

"Ah!" Fuji suddenly exclaimed, flipping his cell phone open. "I almost forgot I received a message from someone!"

"Hey, don't ignore me Fujiko nya!" cried Eiji indignantly.

But Fuji paid him no heed. This time however, he wasn't doing it on purpose. It has only been a day since he had last received the message from 'Green Tea' but he already couldn't remember what they were talking about. His smile disappeared as he flipped through the history of their text messages, ignoring Eiji's loud complaining. Usually, he would know their exchanges by heart! Why could he suddenly not even remember what they were talking about? What had happened during those twenty-four hours that had distracted him enough to forget about his loyal friend? Shaking his thoughts away, Fuji read the previous messages they had exchanged with care.

**December 31:** from 'Wasabi' to 'Green Tea'_  
Saa…I haven't really thought about your looks. Can you dance?_

This was the message he had sent during Atobe's New Year party, right after he had danced with one gorgeous Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji recalled.

**December 31: **from 'Green Tea' to 'Wasabi'_  
I believe I am a fair dancer._

**December 31: **from 'Wasabi' to 'Green Tea'_  
Oh? And where did you learn to dance so well, gentleman?_

From here on, there was a small time gap, Fuji remembered, between the previous message and the next one he had received from 'Green Tea'. He had been at that time counting down to New Year with his favorite singer.

**January 1: **from 'Green Tea' to 'Wasabi'_  
I learned from the best tonight._

This message had left an impression on Fuji and suddenly he remembered the content of the rest of the messages they had sent each other. He was at Tezuka's house by the time he read that message, and somehow, it had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had wanted to know, somehow, if 'Green Tea' was already taken, and if not, he wanted to see his reaction if he told him he was Fuji Syuusuke, the famous street dancer. But Fuji was not Fuji if he didn't try to pry into things without being subtle so that was why, he recalled, he had sent the next message.

**January 1:** from 'Wasabi' to 'Green Tea'_  
Sounds interesting. You should ask her to teach me too, someday._

And this was the newest message he had received a day ago from 'Green Tea', which he hadn't read yet.

**January 1: **from 'Green Tea' to 'Wasabi'_  
That would be a problem. _He_ isn't someone that can be reached easily._

Fuji frowned. Had 'Green Tea' just subtly insinuated that he wasn't of high enough status to meet whoever that was that thought him how to dance? Or was his friend telling him to back up because he was taken already? Both options seemed somehow unlikely to have come from his stoic and polite friend. Not really sure if he should feel offended or not, Fuji quickly typed a reply.

'_How about _I_ teach you some dancing one of these days?'_

As soon as he had shut his phone, Eiji's pouting face came into view. The redhead was sulking that his best friend had ignored him for some stupid text message he had received from God knows who that was. Fuji smiled a fake smile and tried his best, with Oishi's help, to soothe his friend's anger. He even promised he'd take Eiji out next time to hot chocolate if he forgave him just this once. Already, Fuji saw Eiji's face stretch into a smile as he cheered for hot chocolate. However, just as his best friend had settled down, Fuji felt Tezuka burning a hole into his side with his cold stare. The street dancer turned to the rock star, smiling a bit wider for good measure. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Tezuka only shook his head and shifted his gaze to his food, ignoring the small vibrations coming from his cell phone inside his pocket.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

After dinner, and despite all Fuji's teasing, the two pairs separated ways. Oishi had promised to take Eiji to the pet shop his family owned and Tezuka and Fuji decided to wander down the streets. The temperature rose slightly at noon, and with it, Fuji's mood lifted a little as well. The sun was illuminating the small deserted park he and Tezuka had stopped at and it was with a serene smile that Fuji sat on a swing, balancing himself back and forth. He stole a glance at his friend who was leaning on the angled pole which supported the swings, his back facing him. He appreciated the silent companionship they shared, but he felt compelled to talk just then. He called the other to get his attention. "Do you think Atobe is furious at me?"

"Perhaps," was Tezuka's brief answer.

They lapsed into another round of silence then, which was somehow thicker than then last. Fuji was just about to speak up when Tezuka cut him.

"Who were you texting back at the restaurant?" he asked boldly, turning around to face Fuji.

This surprised then dancer a great deal. Was it just his imagination or was Tezuka speaking as if… as if he were jealous? His blue eyes searched for the singer's hazel ones prodding for an answer. But all he found was curiosity in those brown orbs and that unsettled him for some reason. He decided he should tease Tezuka in order to ease the atmosphere. "What if I told you I was texting my beloved?" he asked cunningly.

This was enough to make Tezuka blink. "I believe… that would be fine," he said with a hint of disappointment.

Fuji chuckled as he stood up and walked towards his favorite singer. He leaned in daringly until their faces were inches apart. "Don't worry," he breathed gently, his breath forming a small puff of cloud right in front of Tezuka's lips, "I'm not completely taken just yet." Then, he had intended to pull away, but as he gazed into hazel orbs, he found himself unable to move. Flashes of the night of the dance flooded his memory. That time, they were also leaning very close to each other. Fuji clearly remembered the feeling of his thumping heart, of Tezuka's breath on his lips, of the cat calls and wolf whistles. This time, he could even faintly smell Tezuka's cologne through the small gap between his scarf and his neck. Fuji's senses were suddenly overwhelmed with Tezuka. His thoughts fogged up and he somehow found himself leaning in, their bodies pressing together tighter than when they had when shooting the commercial. A few more centimeters and their lips would…

"Fuji," Tezuka interrupted, slightly uncomfortable. He shifted his gaze elsewhere, breaking the spell.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Fuji quickly retreated. "Sorry," he muttered, backing away, until Tezuka grabbed his arm and brought him close once again.

"Let's concentrate on tonight's performance," he told Fuji earnestly, with such intensity that Fuji wondered if they were only talking about the commercial.

"I'll do my best," he answered, finally remembering how to smile. Tezuka offered him a nod in return and Fuji found himself buried in the famous singer's chest. Despite the cold weather outside, Fuji decided that inside a certain someone's arms, it would always be warm. As he closed his eyes, he knew why he had forgotten all about 'Green Tea' the last few days.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

They were breathing harshly and unclothing each other. Tezuka claimed Fuji's lips in a searing kiss as he worked the buttons of Fuji's shirt free. He pushed the slighter man down on the bed, and the latter's shirt parted just enough at the middle to show the black brassiere he was wearing without revealing his inexistent female breasts. Tezuka then sat up, leaving Fuji breathless on the bed. He took off his shirt in a swift motion, revealing his toned body underneath. Fuji blushed as Tezuka leaned down on him again, this time his hand traveling south. He caressed the street dancer's tight, and Fuji found that his breath caught in his throat despite foreseeing the movement. His back arched involuntarily as he suddenly remembered the line he was supposed to deliver.

"Do you have…" he breathed out in between pants.

Tezuka snapped his fingers and the small packet appeared in his hand. He violently tore it open and leaned in again on Fuji.

"Cut!" Atobe shouted as the lights went back on.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tezuka sat up again and went to pick up his shirt. Fuji shuddered slightly, unable to cool down despite knowing that they were only acting for a commercial. He too sat up from the bed and began buttoning his shirt. Atobe walked up to them, grinning wide with that slight look of admiration in his eyes. "Ore-sama knew that he chose right! Only Ore-sama's insight could be so accurate. This time, it was perfect. You were really in the mood," he nodded slyly in haughtiness. "What made you change so drastically Fuji Syuusuke?"

Fuji recalled the way Tezuka embraced him in the park. Instead of answering truthfully, he smiled at Atobe and told him that the condom was of a normal color this time. Satisfied, the narcissist dismissed them after reviewing the tape once. He promised that after editing the film slightly and adding the slogan at the end (_"Always have it ready at the snap of a finger!")_, it would start diffusing all across Japan at rush hour. He assured that Tezuka and Fuji would be known across the entire country in a single night and that money shall never become a problem in their lives.

Tezuka and Fuji made their retreat quickly, both hoping to escape Atobe's long, unnecessary speeches about his graceful and flawless self. However, as they left the large building of Atobe Co., they suddenly realized that there were no more requirements for them to meet again. Fuji, feeling somehow lonely at the thought, followed Tezuka from behind until they reached the intersection where they usually part at. They halted then, standing immutably there, neither wanting to leave first. Fuji gazed at Tezuka tentatively but quickly turned away as he saw the taller man was staring at him too.

"Tezuka, I guess this is where we—" he began, but was swiftly cut by the other.

"Would you like to stay over tonight?" the singer boldly asked.

"Eh?"

"So that I can make it up to you for last time. I have a song prepared for you, and if you wouldn't mind listening…"

Fuji beamed. "I wouldn't."

"Let's go, then," Tezuka concluded. Fuji was only too eager to follow the singer home.

Once they settled comfortably in the too-large apartment, Tezuka picked up his acoustic guitar and sat on the floor while motioning for Fuji to join him. The latter complied with a smile, seating himself next to his favorite singer and again cursing for forgetting to bring with him a recorder.

"The song is entitled 'Traveler of the wind' and is written by the famous group Fureai," the bespectacled man announced before strumming a few cords on his instrument. Fuji's smile widened, recognizing the song immediately.

"I have it as my ringtone on my cell phone. I love it very much," he declared.

Tezuka nodded as he began to sing.

_The passing days changed you little by little  
Memories will always gently surround you  
Hiding these feelings that will never reach you in my heart  
I hold tight of your small hand_

Fuji smiled at Tezuka as he sang to the music as well, making the rock star stop and listen to his slightly unconfident, yet extremely soothing voice, mystified.

_You look up at the sky, searching for your shadow  
Being hurt made me aware of your kindness  
In the midst of the blue sunlight, so we can be powerfully reborn,  
So we won't get lost in tomorrow_

This time Tezuka let out a little smile. Sharing his passion with another was a feeling he had never experienced before. But here, having the light-haired man in his living room, singing to the music he was playing with that gentle and feminine voice of his, Tezuka never felt so contented before. He closed his eyes, basking in a voice which was not his own, yet was equally if not more satisfying to listen to. The gentleness and sincere flow of sound made him want to join in too. Not only their bodies, but even their voice was compatible, Tezuka noticed. At the chorus, he glanced at Fuji, and nodding, they began to sing together.

_You ran far away with the wind at your back  
So you don't forget the endless journey  
The wind traveler always carries your heart  
To a new world  
To sparkling days_

Strumming a few last chords to end the song, the room fell silent again. But Tezuka was excruciatingly satisfied. Fuji was grinning at him contentedly, a genuine and stunning smile. Tezuka's mind fogged up at that moment, his whole being drawn to such a sincere expression coming from the street dancer. Without really noticing what he was doing, he leaned in, capturing Fuji's tender lips in the first real kiss they shared (since Tezuka felt like the one they had shared while filming the commercial was work-related, therefore not authentic). Fuji's deep blue eyes snapped open in shock, which made Tezuka retreat hastily. He turned away, suddenly realizing what he had done. He was about to apologize for his irrational act when his lips were once again captured by Fuji's, this time the slighter man almost sitting in his lap. He pulled the latter closer as he gently nibbled at his lower, slightly quivering lips.

Fuji pulled away, face flushed. "It feels different from when we were shooting the commercial," he said.

Tezuka nodded his agreement as he pulled him in again, this time, his tongue tentatively slipping in between Fuji's slightly parted lips. He quickly retreated but when he was met with no resistance, he tried again and this time Fuji returned the kiss, exploring Tezuka's mouth as well. They stayed there, content with only kissing the other, both ignoring the fact that they were unsure of what they were doing, of what it insinuated, of what consequences it would bring them. For the moment, enticed by the song and swept up by the mood, they succumbed to their feelings, enjoying the taste of the other thoroughly. Logic shall torment them tomorrow. For now, the one they were holding in their arms was of their only concern. Nothing else in the world mattered.

_You are changing so that you can stay as you are  
The warm wind tells me it's time for a journey.  
Searching for the pieces of you that tumbled away somewhere,  
Dreaming of tomorrow.  
_

_You ran far away with the wind at your back  
So that you don't forget the endless journey…_

~To be continued~

* * *

**A/N: **Well, hope you guys enjoyed the love in this chapter :) Please do review if you feel like it!


End file.
